Avvolto in nubi oscure
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Avvolto in nubi oscure, cerco di librarmi più in alto nel cielo. Ma, colpito a tradimento, perdo le mie ali e precipito nell'abisso... nel vuoto.


_Nota dell'autrice  
La trama di questa fanfic è stata elaborata durante una sessione in chat con Hyl. Quindi, le idee per i punti cardine appartengono ad entrambe. Per questo, con il benestare di KillKenny e Makari, ho ritenuto giusto che fosse lei la beta-reader di quanto scritto successivamente.   
Grazie, Hyl!_

**Avvolto in nubi oscure**

Colonna di luce.  
Non ha altri appellativi. Solo "Colonna di luce" e non ha importanza che la lingua sia umana, dei demoni o dei draghi.  
È il nome che porta lo scenario dell'ultima battaglia tra Chepied e Shabranigdo. Ogni forma di vita lo evita perché il potere che ancora vi giace è una manifestazione della Madre: il Chaos. Ma oggi abbandonerò la mia cerca inutile e infruttuosa per recarmi in quel luogo. Gli umani mormorano di strani esseri che si librano vicino alla base, sussurrano le mie spie. Partirò dunque solo dal mio rifugio, lasciando le due pergamene affidatemi e mi dirigerò là dove tutto finì e tutto iniziò.  
Mi preoccupa maggiormente la situazione all'interno della Barriera... Vi sono mormorii sospetti... Si dice che l'HellMaster si interessi di una certa Lina Inverse. Troppo interesse per un misero essere umano. Ha persino requisito il Trickest Priest per farla seguire.  
Il mio Signore ha deciso di occuparsi dell'umana fin da quando ne è venuto a conoscenza. Preferisce non correre rischi: la Sua situazione è troppo precaria.  
Ma nessuno parla del procedimento del piano... Nessun mormorio sulle mosse del Chaos Dragon...  
E Sherra è stata convocata dal suo Master per il rapporto...  
Il mio Signore non mi contatta da giorni... Solo la Sua necessità garantisce la Sua incolumità...  
Che stia accadendo qualcosa? ... Spero che uccida al più presto Lina Inverse.

Lo sento. Percepisco il potere della Madre. Si ribella contro chi lo sta imbrigliando in complicate configurazioni magiche... Ma senza una volontà che lo guidi, non può nulla contro i propri avversari. Stanno costruendo qualcosa... Un Portale?  
Li vedo: tre strani esseri... Non si sono ancora accorti di me e ne approfitto per studiarli. Non appartengono al nostro mondo e non somigliano a nulla di quanto io abbia mai visto. Sembrano potenti, ma uno di essi è ferito e deve aver perso da poco un occhio in combattimento... Dubito comunque di avere possibilità in uno scontro con loro.  
Reggono armi simili alla Gornova. Sono un'ascia, un tridente e... una lancia. Quest'ultima cattura il mio sguardo. Sembra che mi stia chiamando... Il sangue nelle mie vene risponde al suo richiamo, il mio cuore aumenta il battito. Vorrei che fosse mia. È l'arma più bella che abbia mai visto.   
Sono stato incauto: mi hanno visto e sembrano decisi ad attaccare.  
Mi porto vicino a loro e li affronto:  
- Cosa volete in questo mondo? -

Sono nel mio rifugio ed osservo la colonna di luce.  
Le parole di quegli esseri risuonano nella mia mente.  
Armi di luce.  
Portale.  
Dark Star.  
Distruzione.   
Devo comunicare tutto quanto al mio Signore. Deve essere il primo a sapere. Questo potrà influenzare i Suoi piani... Potrà darGli nuovo peso nelle trattative con gli altri DarkLords.  
Cerco di contattarLo di nuovo, inutilmente. Mi ha tagliato fuori.  
Dolore.   
Intenso. Lancinante. Mi piego in due.  
La sensazione che qualcosa attraversi il mio costato, lasciando un foro da cui fluisce l'energia vitale. Mi manca il respiro.  
Nessuno mi ha colpito... Ciò significa che il mio Signore, Garv il Chaos Dragon, è stato ferito. Cerco di ritrovare nella confusione della mia mente il legame psichico con lui, ma percepisco solo un pensiero rivolto a me:   
- Diffida di loro! -  
prima che un'altra ondata di dolore, peggiore della precedente e più intensa del momento in cui sono diventato un Mazoku, mi colpisca...  
E sovviene la mancanza. Una parte del mio essere mi è stata tolta... quasi mi avessero strappato le braccia... e so che il mio Master non è più.   
Il vuoto mi travolge. Cado a terra in ginocchio e urlo. Urlo tutto il mio dolore.  
Una nebbia porpora avvolge la mia mente e la mia vista.

- Sei ridotto male... Allora? Rispondimi. -  
_Sono nel deserto. Il mio corpo è coperto di ferite. Sto morendo.   
Di fronte a me, uno schifoso Mazoku, pronto a fare il lavoro sporco. Alto, i capelli rossi. So chi è: Garv, il Chaos Dragon. Uno dei cinque DarkLords. Mi guarda con arroganza._  
**Lui è vivo, di fronte a me.**  
- Ed ora un Mazoku è venuto ad uccidermi, non è così? –  
_I draghi dorati si sono stancati di massacrare la mia razza e hanno lasciato che i demoni si divertissero ad aggiungere le nostre teste alle loro collezioni di trofei? O sono rimasto l'ultimo e non importa più chi mi uccide? Maledetti!_  
**È vivo...**  
- Così, Garv, il Demon Dragon King è... venuto a vedere la mia miserabile morte? Alla fine, non c'è differenza tra Divinità e Mazoku. -  
_Cerco di tornare alla mia forma originaria per affrontarlo. La trasformazione riesce parzialmente, ma le ferite iniziano a riaprirsi. Sono costretto a fermarmi. Cado a terra._  
**... di fronte a me.**  
- Sei finito, Valtier dei Draghi Ancestrali. –  
_Come conosce il mio nome? I Dorati hanno raccontato dunque delle mie sortite? Hanno sterminato la mia razza: meriterebbero di peggio!_  
**Vivo.**  
- Sei spaventato? Dal fatto che stai morendo? –  
_Vorrei ridere, ma mi trattengo. Un Mazoku che pone certe domande!_  
**La voce esce fuoriesce senza che io possa controllarla... Vorrei dirgli quanto Lui abbia fatto per me, ma dalla mia bocca solo parole di sfida.**  
- Che importa? -  
_Già, che importa? Le mie ferite sono troppo gravi. Non riuscirò a sopravvivere fino al tramonto. Che importanza ha se ho paura o no?_  
**È il passato?**  
- Heh... Proprio come me. -  
- Cosa? -  
_Un DarkLord che si paragona ad un drago ancestrale morente..._ - Sto fuggendo dai Mazoku. -  
_Lo fisso sospettoso. Come può essere?_  
**È il nostro primo incontro.**  
- Sei come me, sotto un certo aspetto. -  
_Non rispondo._  
**Il giorno in cui morì Valtier.**  
- Solo mi sembra un peccato che tu sia in simili condizioni. -  
_Non riesco a frenarmi. Perché dice questo?_  
**Il giorno in cui divenni un Mazoku.**  
- Un peccato... ? -  
- Che ne dici? Vuoi allearmi me? -  
_Sto morendo. A cosa potrei servirgli?_  
**Il giorno in cui nacque Valgarv.**  
- Allearmi a te? Per cosa? -  
- Buona domanda. Per ora, cosa ne pensi della sopravvivenza? -  
_Sono l'ultimo della mia specie... I miei genitori, mia sorella e tutti coloro che conoscevano sono morti. Sono braccato... Perché sopravvivere?_  
**Perché sopravvivere, mio Signore? Nulla ha più significato ora.**  
- Heh... Mi sembra una motivazione debole. -  
- Non completamente. È solo la cosa che farà infuriare... chi ci vuole uccidere, vero? -  
_Rido anche se le ferite mi fanno male. So che ha ragione. In questo momento sarebbe la vendetta migliore... Ma sto morendo._  
**Sì...**  
- Suppongo di sì. Ma... È tardi ora. -  
- A mala pena. C'è un'alternativa. Muori o rinasci come Mazoku. Come mio subordinato. -  
_È un attimo. Ogni sospetto e ogni dubbio scompaiono.  
Capisce quello che provo.  
Vuole che io sia suo servitore.  
Mi vuole.  
Non sarò più solo._  
**Sì... Andrò avanti.**  
- Capisco... Quello non sarebbe così male... -  
_Mi alzo e percorro barcollando i pochi passi che ci separano. Per rimanere in piedi, sono costretto ad appoggiarmi a lui.  
Mi mette una mano tra i capelli e mi infilza con la spada. Ho la forza di dire solo:_  
- Non sarebbe proprio male... -  
_e muoio, affidandomi completamente a lui, una delle creature che dovrebbe rappresentare il Male.  
Riapro gli occhi, urlando. Dolore. Molto dolore._  
**Sì, mio Signore. Andrò avanti. Vivrò per la vendetta.**  
_La sua aura ci circonda. A malapena lo sento dire_:  
- Ti do il mio nome! Ora il tuo nome sarà Valgarv! -  
_Continuo ad urlare con tutta la voce che possiedo. Sulla mia fronte cresce un corno.  
Sono un Mazoku._  
**Sono un Mazoku.**  
_Sono al servizio del Chaos Dragon._  
**Sono al servizio del Chaos Dragon.**  
_Sono Valgarv._  
**Sono Valgarv.**

La nube non si dissolve, si rintana in un angolo della mia mente.  
Torno in me, ma tutto sembra lontano, distante... ovattato.  
Attorno a me il sangue e i cadaveri dei miei compagni di viaggio. Li ho fatti a pezzi.  
Non mi importa. Nulla conta più per me. Solo la vendetta. Distruggo tutto, comprese le inutili pergamene dell'HellMaster e me ne vado.

Vago senza meta.  
Nulla mi raggiunge. Nulla mi scalfisce. Dentro sono vuoto.  
Sulla mia strada trovo un villaggio di esseri umani. Li osservo da lontano.   
Bambini che giocano per strada. Donne che chiacchierano sull'uscio di casa. Uomini che richiamano l'attenzione sulle loro mercanzie.  
Sono vivi. Sono felici.  
Non hanno diritto di esserlo. Il mio Signore non esiste più.  
Poi le sento.   
Risa...  
La nube porpora torna di nuovo ad avvolgermi.

Risa allegre...  
La risata di mio padre che mi guarda...  
Sono piccolo e lui così grande e maestoso...  
È felice.   
Mi scompiglia i capelli... e mi prende e mi solleva in alto.  
È lui ora a dover alzare lo sguardo per guardarmi in viso.  
Rido anch'io e lo guardo.  
Lo guardo mentre mi sorride felice.  
Lo guardo mentre una lancia lo trapassa e mi lascia cadere.  
Tutto sembra rallentare.  
La sua risata diventa un rantolo.  
Il suo sguardo perde la luce.  
L'urlo di mia madre.  
Sangue che fuoriesce.  
Sangue che scorre.  
Tocco terra macchiato dal sangue di mio padre.  
Chiudo gli occhi.

Apro gli occhi. Sono sdraiato a terra al centro del villaggio. O di quello che ne rimane.  
Il fuoco sta divorando tutto. Il cielo è coperto dal fumo.  
Non ricordo nulla.  
So già che non si è salvato nessuno, nemmeno i bambini. Il pensiero non mi scalfisce.   
Importa solo il dolore per la perdita dell'unico essere che mi fosse rimasto.  
Il resto è nulla.  
Mi alzo e mi rimetto in cammino.

La mia parte drago mi costringe a dormire. Il mio corpo non può resistere troppo tempo senza il sonno. Una debolezza che la trasformazione non ha eliminato completamente.  
Non mi piace farlo. Il mio sonno non è tranquillo. Mi perseguitano i sogni... cose che vorrei dimenticare... ma sono ferite che non si rimarginano...  
Sogno... Sogno il passato...

Osservo l'HellMaster e il mio Signore insieme, per la prima volta dopo la Kouma Sensou. È passato un secolo dal Suo "tradimento".   
Si stringono la mano per sigillare l'accordo.  
Ufficialmente il mio Maestro rimarrà ancora un fuggitivo.  
In realtà svolgerà alcuni "lavoretti" per gli altri DarkLords nel mondo oltre la Barriera.  
Questo Lo renderà necessario, impedendo che Gli diano la caccia.  
Né io né Lui approviamo questo stratagemma. O ci fidiamo dell'HellMaster. Soprattutto perché gli altri DarkLords sono assenti.  
Ma al momento non possiamo rifiutare l'offerta che ci è stata fatta. Questo patto ci darà il tempo per studiare una nostra strategia per liberare il mio Signore dalla catena delle reincarnazioni. Ci serve libertà d'azione... senza averLi perennemente sulle nostre tracce.  
Osservo l'HellMaster andarsene camminando scalzo come gli umani tra i quali ama tanto mescolarsi.   
... camminando scalzo...  
Piedi...  
Piedi nudi che corrono...  
Piedi minuti da donna che corrono veloci...  
Mia sorella corre...  
Le lance dei draghi dorati la mancano di poco...   
Poi una la colpisce di striscio...  
Lei continua a correre...   
La colpiscono ancora, alla spalla.  
Lei rallenta, si strappa l'arma dal corpo, ma continua a correre...  
Ancora lance...   
Ancora...  
Ancora...  
Ora è a terra, ma arranca cercando di proseguire.  
La colpiscono ancora...  
Ancora...   
Ancora.  
Non si muove più.  
I draghi dorati se ne vanno soddisfatti.  
Li ha tenuti lontani da me.  
Il suo sangue scorre... scorre, rendendomi responsabile della sua morte...   
Sangue...  
Nel sangue si forma un arazzo...  
Rappresenta la battaglia finale tra Lei Magnus e Ragradia... nella quale il mio Padrone fu sigillato in un corpo umano e il frammento di Shabranigdo-sama imprigionato nel ghiaccio.  
Si formano le pareti che mi circondano. Sono nel palazzo della Signora del Mare.  
Riporto il mio sguardo sulla storia rappresentata. È fedele alla realtà storica... ma dubito che chi ha assistito all'evento come la DarkLady Dolphin Deep Sea possa accettare qualcosa di diverso. Sono i draghi dorati a modificare la Storia. I Mazoku la accettano per evitare in futuro gli stessi errori.  
All'interno della stanza alla mia sinistra si sta decidendo la strategia da adottare per la liberazione di Lei Magnus. Sono presenti tutti i DarkLords.  
Sono qui solo su mia insistenza. Voglio proteggere il mio Signore: non mi fido di nessuno di Loro... Lui ed io sappiamo con certezza che ci tradiranno nell'esatto momento in cui non ci riterranno più utili.  
Lord Graushella è il primo ad uscire. Non mi degna d'attenzione mentre si allontana.  
Poi, assieme all'HellMaster, il mio Signore. Il Loro congedo è freddo.  
Aspettiamo che si teletrasporti per primo, poi torniamo al nostro rifugio.  
Qui il mio Signore mi spiega la parte della strategia che Lo riguarda.  
Deve occupare alcune città umane tra le quali Atlas City e Sailoon per renderle futuri avamposti nella guerra. Considerato dai draghi ancora come un traditore, avrà più possibilità di agire indisturbato durante il conflitto. Potrebbe risultare cruciale nello sciogliere il sigillo di Ragradia.  
Quanto a me, sarò costretto a partire con un General alla ricerca di un'arma potentissima che i draghi dorati hanno nascosto all'esterno della Barriera. Mi porge due pergamene che riporterebbero delle indicazioni utili.  
Solitamente i Mazoku non fanno uso di armi. Ma in questo caso è diverso. Potrebbe cambiare le sorti della futura guerra. Non può essere lasciata nelle zampe dei draghi. E non può essere affidata solo a me o al mio Signore. Diventeremmo troppo pericolosi...  
So che il mio Padrone teme il tradimento. Ma non possiamo abbandonare tutto ora: Lei Magnus potrebbe essere la soluzione al Suo problema.  
Tutto svanisce nella nebbia porpora.

Sono sveglio.  
Stanno arrivando.  
Draghi dorati. Precisamente sei.  
Rimango sdraiato ad aspettarli. Hanno fatto tanta strada richiamati dalla mia aura demoniaca. Non si sono resi conto di quanto io sia potente. Perché deluderli?  
Mi sorvolano. Mi circondano. Le lance brillano nella luce del sole tra le loro zampe.  
Mi alzo.  
Lanciano le loro armi per colpirmi, ma sono già alle spalle del più grosso. Lo uccido con un singolo colpo.  
Gli altri sono solo dei cuccioli... Per un momento credo di provare pietà per loro.   
Ne uccido un altro.  
Il più piccolo, una femmina, urla spaventata.  
Quel suono mi dà fastidio. Mi porto le mani alle orecchie.  
La nebbia porpora mi sommerge.

Un urlo.   
Un urlo straziante.  
Un urlo che non sembra mai finire.   
Centinaia di corpi dei miei simili.  
Lance dorate li hanno trafitti.  
Una donna sta urlando tutto il proprio dolore.  
È a terra in ginocchio, di fronte all'entrata del tempio.  
Stringe al petto suo figlio, morto. Le sue ali nere sembrano cercare di avvolgerla per celarla. Pare alzare una preghiera al cielo.  
Draghi dorati la circondano. La guardano sprezzanti.  
Mia madre, la mia bellissima madre, è tra di loro nella sua forma umana. Le mani legate.  
Li osserva impassibile, in silenzio.  
Non abbassa mai lo sguardo. Nemmeno quando l'accusano di complottare per la distruzione del mondo.  
C'è un vecchio tra i draghi dorati. Rugoso, lunga barba e lunghi capelli bianchi. Si regge con un bastone e porta il diadema degli Anziani.  
Fa un cenno. Alcuni di loro afferrano la donna che urla. Uno prende una spada. Lei si agita, cerca di raggiungere il corpo del figlio. Le tagliano le ali.  
Mia madre distoglie lo sguardo.  
Ora tocca a lei. La costringono ad inginocchiarsi.  
Il vecchio le parla ancora. Cita un'arma potente. Sarebbe la sua salvezza.  
Lei non dice parola.  
Un altro gesto dell'Anziano.  
La spada cala.  
Il sangue scorre.  
La testa di mia madre cade.  
I draghi dorati se ne vanno.  
Esco dall'ammasso di cadaveri in cui mia madre mi ha nascosto.  
Inizio a piangere mentre cade la neve.  
Giuro a me stesso che non lo farò mai più.

Il sangue dei draghi dorati sulle mie mani è freddo.  
Non mi ha dato soddisfazione ucciderli. Non questa volta.   
Voglio vendicare il mio Signore.  
Voglio distruggere chi ha osato levare la propria mano contro di Lui.  
Voglio smettere di soffrire.  
Nella mia mente immagini si susseguono senza tregua, senza darmi riposo. I ricordi dei momenti felici del mio addestramento con il Maestro mi risultano insopportabili. Troppo dolorose.  
Per non affrontarli preferisco cercare nella mia mente la nube porpora.

Siamo una dozzina. Io sono il capo. Ci nascondiamo tra le montagne.  
Vorremmo vivere in pace. Vorremmo essere lasciati soli. Ma continuano a cercarci. Incessantemente.  
Non abbiamo molte speranze. Siamo giovani, senza esperienza. Sono troppi per noi da affrontare. Ma possiamo insegnar loro cosa significhi essere attaccati senza preavviso.  
Piccole sortite. Colpiamo i villaggi, i gruppi più piccoli. Non uccidiamo i cuccioli. Solo gli adulti, i colpevoli.  
Ma questo ci rende dei mostri ai loro occhi. Dovremmo morire senza reagire.  
Arriva una giovane femmina, dicendo che ha sentito parlare di noi, e si unisce al nostro gruppo.   
Non parla mai con me. Dice che sono troppo brusco, precipitoso.   
Il tempo passa. I miei compagni iniziano a borbottare, ad evitarmi. Non riesco a capirne il motivo.  
Poi, un giorno, prima di un attacco mi affrontano. Dicono che vogliono vivere in pace... che i draghi dorati hanno promesso di smettere di darci la caccia... che gli attacchi alla nostra razza sono frutto delle azioni sconsiderate dei nostri anziani. Vogliono andarsene dalle montagne.   
All'inizio non capisco cosa dicono. Non voglio capirlo.  
Lei li ha messi contro di me. Li ha corrotti. Li porterà al massacro.  
Cerco di convincerli. Ricordo loro tutto quello che abbiamo passato.  
L'illusione di cui si nutrono è troppo forte. Mi invitano ad andare con loro e non sono felici del mio rifiuto. Temono che attiri su di loro le ire dei Dorati.  
Alla fine raccolgono le loro cose e se ne vanno, lasciandomi solo.   
Traditori! Stupidi!  
So già cosa accadrà, ma li seguo da lontano, senza farmi vedere.  
Vengono accolti in un villaggio. L'atmosfera sembra festosa. Non mi fido.  
Poi il tradimento... le urla... le lance... il sangue...

Sono in un granaio.  
Sono adagiato sulla paglia. Le mie ferite sono state pulite e fasciate.  
Voglio alzarmi ed andarmene, ma non ci riesco. Sono debole.  
Vicino a me c'è un umano, un vecchio.   
Ringhio contro di lui per spaventarlo, ma non sembra udirmi. Continua a giocare con il suo scacciapensieri, ignorando ogni mio gesto. Solo quando cerco nuovamente di alzarmi e rotolo a terra, si alza e mi aiuta a tornare sul mio giaciglio.  
È bastato così poco a consumare tutte le energie. Mi addormento di nuovo.

Il vecchio è di nuovo qui. Mi ha portato qualcosa da mangiare.  
Dubito che quest'essere sia un pericolo per me e sono affamato... Lo guardo diffidente mentre mangio.  
L'anziano continua a giocare con il suo scacciapensieri senza mai rivolgermi la parola.  
Torno a dormire.

La routine si ripete ancora, ancora... Non so quanto tempo sia passato da quando sono qui. Però sto recuperando le energie. L'uomo non parla mai, ma mi ha donato uno scacciapensieri simile al suo per sfogare la frustrazione.  
Poi sento delle voci. Un umano giovane. Un'umana più vecchia. Litigano.  
Qualcuno apre la porta del granaio. Non è il vecchio perché conosco il suo odore.  
È il giovane. Mi fissa stupito. Richiude la porta, agitato. Altre urla.  
Silenzio.   
Passa qualche ora così.  
Il vecchio arriva. Ha con sé qualche vestito e qualche provvista.  
- Alzati. Devi andartene. -   
Lo fisso sospettoso.  
- Mio nipote è andato a chiamarli. Non passerà molto tempo prima che arrivino. -  
Mi aiuta ad alzarmi.  
- Io resterò qui ad aspettarli. Li tratterò il più possibile. Vai! -  
- Perché? -  
gli chiedo.  
- Serve un motivo per voler aiutare qualcuno? -   
Rimango senza parole.  
Nessuno mi ha mai detto una cosa simile. Nessun estraneo mi ha mai aiutato. Non so cosa dirgli.   
Mentre mi allontano non posso fare a meno di guardare indietro.   
Riesco a raggiungere le montagne. Mi sento al sicuro.  
Da una sporgenza osservo la vallata.  
Li vedo. Una macchia dorata contro il verde dei campi. Se la sono presa comoda: mi credono indifeso.   
Non atterrano nemmeno. Riesco a vedere il granaio scomparire in una colonna di fuoco e fumo.  
Il vecchio? ... Sarà uscito? Si sarà salvato? ... No, non è uscito. Ha atteso all'interno per trattenerli... E loro non si sono nemmeno degnati di controllare che fossi veramente in quel granaio o che fossi solo... Sono dunque queste le forze del "Bene"? Pronte a sacrificare vite innocenti!  
Quel vecchio mi ha aiutato e non ho potuto fare nulla per lui... Sento il peso della sua morte sulla mia anima.

Quanto tempo è passato?  
Da quanto non mi nutro?  
Non lo so.  
Ho vagato come un sonnambulo distribuendo a piene mani morte e distruzione senza distinzione alcuna.  
Ora la nebbia porpora si è dissolta completamente. Anche se dolore e rabbia non mi abbandonano, sono tornato padrone di me stesso. Perché sta accadendo.  
In questa notte come tante, la Barriera che racchiudeva la Penisola dei Demoni si è infranta e i suoi frammenti sono stati inghiottiti da una colonna di tenebra. Tutto sembra convergere alla sua base: le nuvole, i venti, le acque... Persino il Piano Astrale. Gli animali fuggono terrorizzati.  
La colonna di luce e il potere che vi risiedono pulsano rispondendo al richiamo.  
La Madre è scesa tra i suoi figli.  
La Madre ci annienterà.  
Che chi ha ucciso il mio Signore sia consumato dal Chaos.  
Che i draghi dorati paghino le loro colpe.  
Che quel potere immenso, assoluto e divoratore ponga fine a tutto.  
Che il mondo sia finalmente distrutto.  
La forza di quel risucchio aumenta.  
Sono felice.   
Rido.  
Vieni! Vieni, Madre.  
L'ira divina si abbatta su di noi e cancelli tutto.  
Dammi la morte una volta ancora.  
Liberami da questo mondo perverso.  
Spero soltanto di ritrovare il mio Signore in qualsiasi cosa mi aspetti. Di non essere più solo. E che dolore e sofferenza siano un ricordo di questo pianeta ingrato. Così com'è comparsa, la colonna di tenebra scompare e il pulsare della colonna di luce termina. Il mondo... questo mondo osceno esiste ancora.  
Perché?  
Perché Lei si è fermata?  
Perché non ha consumato tutto, eliminando ciò che era brutto, sbagliato e ingiusto? Tutto sarebbe tornato bianco e puro...  
È forse compiaciuta della propria creazione? ...  
Avrebbe dovuto farlo! Un mondo senza il mio Signore non dovrebbe esistere!  
Perché?  
Perché!   
Perché!  
Non è giusto!  
A questo punto perché temerLa? Dovrebbe distruggere chiunque osi mettersi contro di Lei, dovrebbe bramare il ritorno alla Sua forma originale... dovrebbe... dovrebbe...  
In realtà non ha fatto nulla di tutto ciò!  
**Perché!**  
Alle mie domande non giunge alcuna risposta.  
Solo un richiamo. Qualcosa mi chiama. Ora che la mia mente è libera, la sento.   
Canta di un potere enorme, di sangue che scorre, di vendetta compiuta. Canta di distruzione, di morte... e di rinascita.  
La Ravdomezehis mi chiama.  
Come conosco questo nome?  
Non lo so. Ma la Lancia di Luce mi chiama e vuole che sia io ad impugnarla.  
Non aspetto altro.

Torno a ciò che resta del mio rifugio e trovo ad aspettarmi Jiras e Grabos.  
È stata una loro fortuna essere in missione quel giorno. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto averli uccisi...  
Piangono di gioia al vedermi: mi credevano morto. Sono convinti che mi abbiano attaccato.  
Dico loro soltanto che Garv-sama è morto.  
Questo li turba di nuovo: sapevano quanto venerassi il mio Maestro e loro stessi lo ammiravano.  
Chiedo loro di lasciarmi da solo. Ho bisogno di tempo per pensare.  
Vanno a cercare se qualcosa è rimasto integro ed utilizzabile.

Voglio vendicare il mio Signore.  
Voglio quella Lancia.   
Voglio sterminare i draghi dorati.  
Voglio...  
Voglio che il vuoto che mi divora scompaia.  
Voglio che non si soffra più.   
Le mie riflessioni sono interrotte. Qualcuno nel Piano Astrale... sta arrivando qui.  
Di fronte a me compare un demone dalla forma antropomorfa. Lo riconosco come uno delle spie del Lord Glaciale nei territori oltre la Barriera. È suo compito sorvegliare le mosse dei draghi dorati... Perché è qui?  
- Sono Kanjime ed ho l'onore di servire Sua Eccellenza, il Signore dei Ghiacci, Dynast Graushella. Giungo in questo luogo per consegnarti un messaggio dei Figli del Signore dell'Oscurità attualmente in vita: lord Graushella, lady Deep Sea e lady Metallium. -  
Solo ora mi rendo conto che la presenza dell'HellMaster è scomparsa dal Piano Astrale.  
- Taglia corto! -  
- I Figli del Signore dell'Oscurità chiedono che, considerato che il tuo Signore è venuto a mancare, tu entri nelle Loro fila. -  
Trattengo la risposta volgare solo perché voglio sapere ciò che è accaduto all'interno della Barriera.  
- Cos'è successo al mio Signore? -  
Nasconde a fatica il proprio compiacimento.  
- Un vile attacco dei draghi dorati. Hanno usato come esca un'umana, Lina Inverse, facendo credere che Lord HellMaster fosse interessato a lei... Pare che avessero una nuova arma molto potente... C'è chi sostiene che sia quella che tu avresti dovuto trovare... Il Chaos Dragon non è nemmeno riuscito ad uccidere la mortale prima che lo distruggessero... In ogni caso, nessuno ha potuto fare nulla per impedire la Sua fine. -  
Bugiardo.  
È solo un bugiardo.   
Il mio Signore mi ha avvertito prima di morire:  
- Diffida di loro! -  
Non ho più dubbi.  
Uno tra di Loro ha attaccato a tradimento il mio Signore, usando come esca Lina Inverse. Forse lo stesso HellMaster.  
All'interno della Barriera non esisteva alcuna arma che fosse tanto potente da distruggere un DarkLord. E nemmeno poteva esservi introdotta senza che Loro volessero.  
Ingannandomi, vogliono trascinarmi dalla Loro parte. Maledetti!  
Rimane solo un'ultima domanda.  
- E l'HellMaster? -  
- La notte in cui la Barriera è crollata, Lord HellMaster ha avuto... un incontro con la Madre...-  
Il mio braccio scatta e l'afferro per la gola.   
- Chi credono d'imbrogliare? -  
Reagisce cercando di colpirmi e di ritirarsi nel Piano Astrale, ma Garv-sama mi ha ben addestrato. Blocco ogni colpo, ogni tentativo di fuga.  
- Alla fine non c'è differenza tra Divinità e Mazoku. -  
Ma è una frase rivolta a me stesso.  
Utilizzo il mio potere per porre fine all'esistenza di quest'essere infame.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Palazzo dei Ghiacci, Biblioteca**

- Sembra abbastanza potente. -  
giudicò Zelas Metallium, comodamente seduta su una poltrona che le permetteva di tenere sotto controllo entrambi i fratelli.  
- Già. Se non fosse così ribelle, potrebbe essere utile. -  
concordò la Signora del Mare, prendendo a passeggiare tranquilla con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena.  
Immobile e avvolto nella sua armatura, Dynast Graushella sembrava un statua mentre soppesava quanto visto. Infine parlò con la sua voce immota:  
- È potente, ma instabile. Sarà difficile controllarlo. -  
- Non se gli offriamo il giusto incentivo. -  
rispose Dolphin, fiduciosa.  
- Potrebbe non essere abbastanza. Ha già intuito la verità. -  
mormorò Zelas, pensierosa.  
- Ma noi non abbiamo fatto nulla. -  
sorrise furba Dolphin portandosi di fronte alla sorella e proseguì:  
- È stato Phibrizio ad essere informato da Lei Magnus-sama del GigaSlave. È sempre stato Phibrizio a considerare inutile il traditore ed eseguire la sentenza. Senza informaci. Noi non abbiamo fatto nulla. -  
- Un argomento molto convincente, sì. -  
sottolineò lei in tono ironico.  
Dolphin stava per ribattere quando Dynast intervenne:  
- Procederemo con calma tenendolo sotto controllo, ma lasciando che compia le sue mosse. Non oserà penetrare nella Penisola, quindi non attaccherà Lina Inverse finché vi rimarrà. Quando verrà il momento adatto, gli sarà riproposto di unirsi a noi... in cambio della giusta ricompensa... -  
- Ovvero Lina Inverse. Allora credo sia consigliabile evitare iniziative dei draghi o dei traditori ancora rimasti nei confronti della nostra "protetta". -  
concluse Zelas.  
Le bastò meno di un pensiero per convocare Xelloss.  
Questi apparve e si inginocchiò immediatamente al suo cospetto.  
- Segui Lina Inverse. Impedisci che muoia. Ma al momento non palesare la tua presenza. -  
gli ordinò.  
- Sì, mia Signora. -   
rispose il Trickest Priest prima di alzarsi, rivolgere un inchino veloce agli altri due DarkLords e scomparire.  
- Potremmo accelerare i tempi. Difficilmente i draghi dorati lo lascerebbero in pace se scoprissero la sua esistenza... -  
proseguì lei.  
- Per quanto potente, si troverebbe da solo contro almeno un Clan... Non male... -  
Dolphin, che aveva ripreso la sua passeggiata, era chiaramente compiaciuta dell'idea.  
- Non rischierò le mie spie. Una si è già fatta scoprire e non posso perderne altre al momento. -  
Dynast, esponendo il primo lato negativo della faccenda, si limitò a osservarla freddamente.  
- Il solito guastafeste. -  
commentò a bassa voce.  
Sapeva che l'avrebbe udita, ma non resistette alla tentazione di provocare il fratello.  
- E poi, sorella mia, come tu hai fatto notare ha già intuito la verità. Potrebbe capire anche che si tratta di una nostra strategia. -  
- D'accordo, "capo". -  
disse nel tono più sottomesso che le riuscì. Fece però comparire l'eterna sigaretta, cosa che Dynast non aveva né avrebbe mai apprezzato nel suo palazzo.  
Era rabbia quella che per un attimo era comparsa negli occhi del fratello? Non ne era sicura... ma inspirò ed espirò voluttuosamente il fumo per provocarlo ancora.  
- Se solo Valgarv non avesse distrutto la pergamena originale affidatagli da Phibrizio... -   
sbuffò Dolphin per l'ennesima volta, riportando la discussione su toni più leggeri.  
- Quell'arma sarebbe stata un giocattolo veramente interessante. -  
sospirò Zelas.  
Non che le piacesse combattere utilizzando delle armi. Ma in quel caso avrebbe fatto volentieri un'eccezione.  
- Nessuna "premonizione", sorellina? -  
chiese in tono falsamente interessato, canzonandola.  
Dopo la discussione sul "tradimento" di Xelloss non aveva più tralasciato di ricordare alla sorella i suoi limiti come veggente. Non dopo che questa l'aveva tormentata per secoli con quella stupida storia e la scoperta che in realtà il traditore era Seigram.  
Dolphin digrignò i denti.  
- Spiacente. So solo che è ben più potente della Gornova. Ma forse Xelloss, con le sue conoscenze tra i draghi dorati, potrebbe ricavare qualcosa... -  
Il tono utilizzato conteneva un'insinuazione di troppo per i suoi gusti. Meditò di affondare le proprie zanne in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la giugulare della sorella. Scartò l'idea solo perchè avrebbe macchiato i tappeti.  
- Ormai è al di fuori delle nostre disponibilità. Dubito che i draghi dorati siano disposti a fornirci qualsiasi informazione. -  
intervenne Dynast, chiudendo la discussione. Poi la riaprì su un nuovo fronte:  
- Rimane pur sempre la remota possibilità che rifiuti ancora la nostra offerta. -  
- In quel caso, sarei più che lieta di insegnargli il prezzo del tradimento. -  
sorrise Zelas sorniona.   
Un drago ancestrale mezzo demone non era una preda molto comune e prometteva una caccia molto soddisfacente.  
- Non credo che sarà necessario. Se Valgarv è così simile al suo Padrone, saremo in grado di manipolarlo... Ha già distrutto la spia di Dynast risparmiandogli la fatica di punirla... -  
ridacchiò Dolphin.  
La somiglianza con Garv... Il pensiero la disturbò.   
Tra i DarkLords era sempre stata l'unica a comprendere in parte l'emotività del Chaos Dragon perché, in certo senso, erano stati simili... almeno prima della battaglia finale con Ragradia... Sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto in quelle condizioni suo fratello, il puro potere demoniaco così simile al suo e non quel debole mezzo-demone traditore che era diventato, perché l'avrebbe fatto anche lei: non avrebbe mai accettato una proposta simile. Avrebbe cercato di portarli tutti con sé nel Mare del Chaos.  
Se veramente l'Ancestrale somigliava tanto a Garv... come avrebbe fatto? Non era così potente e non sapeva nulla dell'umana... Ma di certo non si sarebbe lasciato manipolare facilmente.  
- Di questo non possiamo essere sicuri... -  
mormorò così piano che la sorella non la sentì e proseguì con il suo congedo:  
- Ora vogliate scusarmi, ma devo andare. La tua ospitalità è stata eccellente come sempre, fratello mio... anche se la compagnia non era delle migliori. -  
Le sorrise raggiante prima andarsene.  
Si alzò e si avvicinò al fratello.  
- Dici che è necessaria? -  
gli chiese, senza aspettare una risposta.  
Dynast rispose comunque:  
- In due saremmo troppo in svantaggio rispetto ai draghi. -  
- Già. Questo mi mette anche al riparo da qualsiasi sua o tua iniziativa. -   
sospirò e spense la sigaretta gettandola a terra e calpestandola.  
- Ma preferivo Phibrizio. -  
dichiarò prima di tornare al proprio palazzo.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I frammenti vanno al loro posto.  
La condanna di Garv-sama non era mai stata cancellata... solo rimandata. Ma eravamo troppo... troppo ansiosi di trovare un modo per liberarlo dalla sua maledizione per capirlo. Quell'arma potentissima era solo una scusa per allontanarmi da Lui, per evitare che Lo aiutassi... E quest'umana... questa Lina Inverse... è stata l'esca per la trappola. Sapevano quanto il mio Maestro cercasse di consolidare la propria posizione: ne hanno approfittato. Anzi, ne ha approfittato perché solo l'HellMaster avrebbe potuto organizzare una strategia del genere... solo lui avrebbe potuto cogliere di sorpresa il mio Signore... Lo ha colpito alle spalle!  
Ma Lei ha già provveduto a lui. Non posso più vendicarmi.  
Solo l'umana è viva... l'esca... Ha portato alla morte il mio Maestro... È come se fosse colpevole... Anzi, è colpevole!  
È colpevole quanto loro! Deve pagare! Deve morire!  
La ucciderò io stesso!  
Jiras e Grabos cercano di consolarmi.  
- Ci hanno tradito. Hanno cercato di distruggerci. -  
mormoro. Mi guardano sorpresi: sono ore che non parlo.  
Poi ripeto a voce più alta e proseguo:  
- Ci hanno tradito. Hanno cercato di distruggerci. Tenteranno di farlo ancora. Ma hanno fallito e falliranno sempre. Perché ci hanno sottovalutato. Ci credono deboli! Ma gli dimostreremo quanto si sbagliano. Ci leveremo più in alto di loro e li puniremo... Li puniremo per tutto il male che ci hanno fatto. Poi nessuno soffrirà più. -  
Il mio breve discorso li elettrizza. Sono pronti a tutto pur di aiutarmi.  
Non sanno quale sia la punizione che infliggerò. Non hanno idea che si tratti della distruzione del mondo. Ma forse, anche in caso contrario, non mi abbandonerebbero.  
Non ho più un cuore. Solo un vuoto che non può essere colmato.  
- Io sono il discepolo del Chaos Dragon. Io sono il suo erede! -  
urlo perché tutti sentano... perché tutti sappiamo che questo nome non verrà disonorato combattendo per chi L'ha ucciso.  
Distruggerò questo mondo.

Li lascio a prepararsi per trasferirsi sul promontorio.  
Armace mi aspetta con la Ravdomezehis in pugno. È già pronto per la costruzione della sua base, ma attende la mia risposta.  
- Accetto, ma solo alle mie condizioni. -

Sono un Mazoku.  
Sono al servizio del Chaos Dragon.  
Sono Valgarv.

'There is no life in the cold, in the dark. Here in the void only death.  
I smell your blood. I shall devour it, eat it all, eat all the world.'  
(The Fellowship of the Ring: The treason of Isengard)


End file.
